Naru-Saku Forever
by pidaucy
Summary: Summary chap 3: Apa yang terjadi ketika Sakura berkejaran dengan Ino di taman?/ JDUK "Daijoubuka?" Sakura menoleh. Ia mendapati seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang seusianya dengan raut wajah khawatir/"Ya, kita memang pernah bertemu. Aku Naruto, ingat?"/Sekumpulan Drabble NaruSaku/Chap 3: LUNCH
1. FRIEND

_**Warning**_: OOC (maybe), Canon setting, Drabble, AR (maybe), Fluff(?)

**_Pairing:_** NaruSaku

**_Genre:_** Romance

**_Rated:_** K

* * *

**FRIEND**

All Naruto Chara © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Pidaucy

Di sebuah taman di Konohagakure, tampak seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda tengah berlari-lari kecil menghampiri beberapa anak yang tengah asyik bermain di sana pula. Senyum tampak terekah di bibirnya yang berwarna semerah cherry itu. Helaian merah mudanya itu pun dengan lincahnya menari-nari di udara, seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang demikian cepat.

Sesampainya di hadapan anak-anak sebayanya itu, gadis kecil itu pun segera memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Boleh aku ikut bermain?" tanyanya.

Beberapa anak yang tengah bermain itu pun segera menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan memandang gadis kecil pinky itu.

"Bolehkah aku?" tanya gadis kecil itu lagi dengan nada memohon. Namun tampaknya, ia tak'kan mendapatkan yang ia inginkan.

"Cih, dasar jidat lebar!"

"A-apa?"

"Kubilang, jidat lebar!"

"HAHAHA…"

"Ja-jangan mengejekku!"

"Kalau kau tak mau diejek, pergi sana!"

"Iya, jidat lebar! Haha.."

"HAHAHA…"

.

.

"Hiks...Hiks..." Dan di sinilah ia. Menangis tersendu.

"Kau kenapa?"

Gadis kecil itu pun mendongkak.

"Pe-pergi, kau!" Ia nampak ketakutan. Kedua mata beriris emeraldnya itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ke-kenapa? Aku kan, tidak mengganggumu.."

"Kata orang-orang, kau monster, tahu!"

"Aku bukan monster!"

"Iya, kau monster!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidaakk!"

"Iiyaaa!"

.

"Sakura!"

Gadis kecil pinky itu pun menoleh. "Kaa-chan?"

"Ayo pulang! Sudah sore!"

"Hai'!"

.

Dari kejauhan, anak bernama Naruto yang tadi diejek dengan kata "monster" oleh gadis kecil yang baru dikenalnya itu pun termenung.

"Padahal, aku sangat ingin berteman dengannya..," lirihnya.

.

Dan dari kejauhan pula, gadis kecil yang bernama Sakura itu pun menoleh ke belakang, ke tempat ia bertemu dengan Naruto tadi.

"Padahal, aku juga ingin berteman denganmu..," lirihnya.

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N: **Ini cuma drabble iseng yang kubuat di sela-sela tugas. Jadi gomen kalau banyak typo(s), etc.

Silahkan tuangkan segala pendapat, saran, dan kritik kalian di kotak review. Arigatou minasan! ^_^


	2. SUNFLOWER

_**Warning**_: OOC (maybe), Canon setting, Drabble, AR (maybe), Fluff(?)

**_Pairing:_** NaruSaku

**_Genre:_** Romance

**_Rated:_** K+

* * *

**SUN FLOWER**

All Naruto Chara © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Pidaucy

"Sasuke-kuuunn!"

Sekelompok gadis kecil berlarian sembari membawa setangkai bunga mawar. Tujuannya? Siapa lagi jika bukan sang bungsu Uchiha yang namanya telah menjadi tenar di seantero Konoha berkat marga klannya yang terkenal kuat, serta ketampanannya itu. Yup, Uchiha Sasuke.

Berlainan dengan sekelompok gadis kecil yang berisik dan tengah terengah-engah mengejar itu, yang dikejar justru tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun sembari tetap mempertahankan wajah datar dan ekspresi dinginnya.

Sementara itu, seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang yang seusia mereka pula, tanpa sengaja melihat gerombolan yang masih berusaha mengejar Sasuke itu. Otomatis, ia menghentikan dan acara jalan sore sendiri yang telah menjadi rutinitasnya itu pun terusik.

Melihat gerombolan yang semakin menjauh itu pun, ia bergumam dengan tampang sedih, "Andai aku bisa bersenang-senang seperti mereka..."

Tiba-tiba...

BRUK!

Anak lelaki pirang itu segera menolehkan kepalanya. Dan didapatinya seorang gadis kecil berambut secerah bunga sakura tengah mengaduh kesakitan sembari memegangi lututnya. Gadis kecil itu terduduk di jalan dengan wajah pucat. Maka ia pun memutuskan tuk menghampirinya.

"Hei, kamu kenapa?," tanyanya.

"..." Tak ada jawaban. Hanya beberapa butir liquid bening yang mengalir diiringi isak tangis yang memecah sedikit kesunyian.

"Sini, biar kubantu.."

Anak lelaki pirang itu memapah sang gadis kecil ke bangku taman. Dan dengan cekatan, ia pun membersihkan luka gadis kecil itu.

"Nah, sekarang lukamu telah bersih. Lihat! Darahnya sudah tak ada, bukan?," kata anak lelaki pirang itu dengan riangnya.

Gadis kecil itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia melihat lukanya sejenak, lalu memandangi anak lelaki itu lekat-lekat.

"Namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto!," seru anak lelaki pirang tersebut sembari menyengir dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"Uhm...Namaku...Sakura. Haruno Sakura," ucap sang gadis kecil seraya membalas uluran tangan anak yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Saku-chan mau 'kan, jadi temanku? Ya? Ya? Ya? Kau akan jadi teman pertamaku! Aku janji akan selalu melindungimu!," pinta anak lelaki yang bernama Naruto itu dengan binar mata penuh harap.

"Sa-saku-chan?," ulangnya Sakura. Wajahnya tampak sedikit memerah karena dipanggil seperti itu.

"iya. Saku-chan mau 'kan jadi temanku? Iya, 'kan?," tanya Naruto penuh harap lagi.

Tanpa ditanya lagi, Sakura pun langsung mengangguk mantap.

"Yeay! Bagus!," sorak Naruto seraya mengepalkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara, membuat Sakura tekikik geli melihat tingkahnya.

Keduanya pun segera terlibat obrolan panjang.

"Jadi, kau sedang apa? Kenapa bisa terjatuh begitu?"

"A-aku.. hanya kurang hati-hati saat berlari tadi."

"Kau sedang berlarian bersama anak-anak yang memegang bunga itu juga, ya?"

"Mmhh..."

"Tapi, kenapa kau tak membawa bunga seperti mereka?"

"E-eh? A-aku bawa, kok.."

Sakura pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya.

"Waa, bunga matahari! Itu bunga kesukaanku!"

"Benarkah? Aku juga suka!"

Tak lama kemudian...

.

.

"Saakuraaa!"

.

.

Gadis kecil itu pun menoleh. Didapatinya sahabatnya yang berambut pirang dengan kuncir ala pony tail itu tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Sakuraaa!" Gadis kecil yang berambut pirang itu sekali lagi meneriakan nama sahabatnya.

"Apa, Ino?," tanya Sakura.

"Uuuh! Dari tadi aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, tahu!," keluh gadis kecil yang bernama Ino itu, "Bukankah tadi kau ikut mengejar Sasuke-kun juga?"

"Iya. Tapi aku jatuh, hehe. Lalu ia menolongku," ucap Sakura riang.

"Ohh, baiklah kalau begitu. Ah, sayang sekali kau tak melihat saat Sasuke-kun menerima bunga pemberianku tadi!," ujar Ino, pamer kepada sahabatnya itu.

Namun Sakura malah menepuk jidatnya, seperti teringat sesuatu yang penting. "Oh iya!," serunya. Ia segera meraih bunga mataharinya yang tadinya ia bawa untuk Sasuke itu, dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

Naruto nampak terkejut sekaligus bingung. "Untukku?," tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Tadi kau bilang bahwa kau suka bunga matahari, jadi bunga matahari ini untukmu saja."

"Ta-tapi...bukankah ini untuk–"

"Pokoknya, itu untukmu! Titik!"

CUP

Dan kecupan singkat pun dihadiahkan sang gadis kecil pinky di pipi teman barunya itu. "Terimakasih telah menolongku!," ucapnya sembari menggandeng tangan Ino dan berlari pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N: **Terlalu cepat update, ya? Hehe, soalnya begitu selesai mengetik, aku langsung publish. Yaa, semoga chapter yang ini juga tak mengecewakan :)

Silahkan tuangkan segala pendapat, saran, dan kritik kalian di kotak review. Arigatou minasan! ^_^


	3. LUNCH

_**Warning**_: OOC (maybe), Canon setting, Drabble, AR (maybe), Fluff(?)

**_Pairing:_** NaruSaku

**_Genre:_** Friendship & Romance

**_Rated:_** K+

* * *

**LUNCH**

ALL Naruto Chara © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © pidaucy

.

.

.

"Ino, tunggu aku..!"

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda berlari sembari memeluk erat-erat kotak makan yang berwarna senada dengan warna rambutnya itu. Beberapa meter di depannya, tampak seorang kunoichi muda berambut pirang seumurannya yang juga tengah berlari. Nampaknya mereka saling berkejaran.

"Kau payah, Sakura! Lamban! Hihihi..," ejek Ino, kunoichi muda berambut pink tersebut, seraya meleletkan lidah ke arah sahabatnya, si pinky itu.

Sementara itu, Sakura, si pinky yang baru saja diejek sahabatnya itu, sibuk terengah-engah. "Hhaaahh... Hhaahhh..." Ia mengelap butiran keringat yang mengucur di pelipisnya. "Aku tidak lamban, tahu! Kau saja yang tadi mencuri start!" sungutnya setelah berhasil mengatur napasnya.

"Oh, ya? Jika begitu, mari kita buktikan lagi!" seru Ino sembari berkacak pinggang dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Ayo! Aku tidak takut!" sahut Sakura lantang.

"Oke! Forehead, kita akan berlomba mencapai pohon di taman belakang akademi. Siapa yang kalah, harus memberikan separuh jatah makan siangnya!"

"Baiklah, tapi kali ini, beri aba-aba dulu! Jangan mencuri start lagi!"

"Baiklah... tiga, dua, sa–"

WUSH

"tu!"

Ups, rupanya Ino mencuri start lagi.

"Untuk menjadi ninja yang kuat, kau harus dapat bersiap menerima berbagai kejutan dari lawanmu!" seru Ino yang telah melesat di kejauhan.

Sementara itu, Sakura sibuk mengejarnya sambil berkali-kali mengumpat kesal.

Tiba-tiba...

JDUK

Rupanya Sakura kurang memperhatikan jalannya sehingga ia terantuk batu dan terjatuh. Kotak makan siang yang ia peluk erat-erat itu terlempar. Makan siangnya pun jatuh berserakan di tanah.

Sakura mengaduh kesakitan. Dan matanya langsung berkaca-kaca begitu melihat makan sianganya yang berhamburan di tanah.

"Daijoubuka?"

Sakura menoleh. Ia mendapati seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang seusianya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Daijoubuka?" kata anak lelaki tersebut, mengulang pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab itu. "Apa ada yang sakit, jika ada, aku dapat membantumu."

Sakura menggeleng dengan raut wajah yang masih heran. Ia merasa pernah melihat anak lelaki itu, namun ia tak ingat.

Anak lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya, pada makanan yang berserakan di tanah. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas punggung yang dikenakannya itu. Sebuah kotak makan! Ia membuka kotak makan tersebut dan mengambil sebuah onigiri, bekal makan siangnya. Ia lalu memberikan onigiri tersebut pada Sakura.

"Untukku?" tanya Sakura seraya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, karena heran.

Anak lelaki tersebut mengangguk mantap.

"Arigatou!" ucap Sakura riang.

Baru saja Sakura hendak melahap onigiri tersebut, ketika didengarnya samar-samar Ino memanggilnya sembari berlari ke arahnya.

"Ah, sahabatku sudah memanggilku. Aku pergi dulu, ya!"

Anak lelaki tersebut mengangguk tanpa melepaskan senyumnya pada Sakura. Namun rupanya Sakura tak kunjung beranjak pergi. "Ada apa?" tanynya.

"Ano.. sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Tapi aku tka ingat. Apa.. benar?" tanya Sakura, mengeluarkan rasa penasaran yang sedari tadi ditutupinya.

Anak lelaki tersebut kembali tersenyum. "Ya, kita memang pernah bertemu. Aku Naruto, ingat?"

Sakura tampak mengingat-ingat. Sejenak kemudian, ia berseru, "Ah iya, aku ingat! Kau yang beberapa bulan lalu menolongku di taman itu, kan?"

Naruto langsung mengangguk. Tanpa diduga, sedetik kemudian, dirasakannya Sakura tengah memeluknya erat.

"Arigatou, Naru-kun! Hontou ni arigatou, telah menolongku lagi!" ucap Sakura riang.

Tepat saat Sakura memluk Naruto, Ino ternyata telah sampai beberapa meter di depan mereka. Naruto yang menyadari bahwa Ino melihat adegan pelukan mereka, mukanya langsung memerah. Sementara Ino sendiri asyik terkikik geli, melihat mereka.

"Hei, forehead! Mau sampai kapan kau berpelukan dengan pangeranmu itu?" teriak Ino geli.

Sakura yang kini menyadari bahwa Ino tengah melihatnya itu, langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah memerah, malu. "A-arigatou, Naru-kun! Jaa mata!" ujarnya sembari segera berlari mengahampiri sahabatnya itu.

Naruto pun hanya dapat mematung di tempat sembari memegangi kedua piinya yang memerah.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N:** Hhihiw, ide datang lagi tiba-tiba :p Mungkin ada yang tanya, kenapa kubuat settingnya waktu mereka anak-anak terus? Yaa.. karena mereka waktu anak-anak itu lucu banget :3 Haha.. Tapi chap selanjutnya mungkin akan ngambil setting waktu mereka udah remaja ^^

Silahkan tuangkan segala pendapat, saran, dan kritik kalian di kotak review. Arigatou minasan! ^_^


End file.
